SmELL OF AsPHaLt
by RzSumisu
Summary: Razer sat up in his bed, running a pale hand through his dark hair before quickly scrunching his nose up as the smell of asphalt assaulted his senses. Swearing.


I was in the mood to write and thought I would write something quick about Razer. So, here it is, a one-shot. Hope everyone enjoys~!

Character(s) belong to Naughty Dog.

OOooOOooOO

SmELL OF AsPHaLt

OOooOOooOO

Razer sat up in his bed, running a pale hand through his dark hair before quickly scrunching his nose up as the smell of asphalt assaulted his senses. 'Where the fuck was that smell coming from?', was the first thing that crossed his mind as he threw the sheets off of himself and swung his legs out of the bed before getting to his feet.

The apartment was lavish, but medium sized. After all, Mizo had put his racers in certain places for a reason. One, was so all of his racers would be near each other. Two, was so he would know where his men were at all times. And three was that Mizo himself had a key to every single ones of his racer's apartments. If you did something wrong, they could come and punish you. The only drawback was that Mizo himself had been killed.

It took Razer a moment to realize that there was a loud stomping coming from the rooms downstairs. "H-Hey boss, you had better get down here!" Came a muffled voice from the other side of his bedroom door.

Oh great. Like he needed Shiv and Edje and the rest in his house in the early morning. No wonder he had been woken up at... it was three in the freaking morning! Someone was going to pay for this, that was for sure.

Not wanting to head out there in what he was wearing (which wasn't much), Razer quickly pulled his clothes on. Lastly, he gazed adoringly at his red jacket before pulling it up over his shoulders and clasping the lapels. One last time, the racer sighed before going to deal with whatever the hell had happened earlier that night. For a moment, Razer wondered how long the others had been in his house, and how the heck did they get in anyway!

Finally, he threw the door open and went downstairs. The minute his foot hit the floor, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him over. There, laying on the floor next to the counter, was Shiv. "Boss... we think someone ran him over. On purpose." Edje sounded from behind him. Certainly, the man on the floor was not in the best of shape. Shiv groaned and cringed as he attempted to move his leg. "Must be broken... " Razer murmured under his breath. And although it may seem cruel, the tire track of grease across the man's torso made Razer want to laugh. He looked downright pitiful.

At least he had found out where the asphalt smell had been coming from. Shiv had been ground into the pavement of something because the smell was wafting off of him.

One thing was clear to Razer. He did not want to have to deal with this whole situation at three in the morning. Nine in the morning probably still would have annoyed him, but he would have been dressed and showered. Now, he figured it would have been best for him to have to deal with this around late afternoon. Then at least he would have had the evening for things to calm down.

"So, who do you think did this?" Razer drawled, his accent coming on thick and making his words sound slightly slurred together. The reason was the fact he was so damn tired at the moment. After all, the night before he had not gone to bed until around eleven because he had been dealing with these idiots then also. So in all he had gotten, what, four hours of sleep? Currently, he had headed over to one of the drawers in the kitchen to look for a pack of cigarettes. After going through three of the top drawers he finally found what he was looking for. His lighter was sitting atop the counter, so he quickly grabbed it and lit himself a cigarette.

Edje watched in mild fascination. Everyone always looked up to Razer as if he was perfect and here he was looking disgruntled at three in the morning Of course Edje couldn't blame him. Look at what the man had to put up with.

"I asked you a question." Razer said, his voice now stronger and somewhat steely.

"Oh! Ah, I considered people from Jak and his gang, but they're not the type to play dirty are they?" Edje responded with a mildly puzzled expression. From the floor Shiv grunted in pain. "No. They aren't... " Razer mused from where he was standing. "Have you considered any of the other people that work under Rayn? After all she took Mizo's place when he died. I expect there to be people that follow her to be just a brutal as us only more... sophisticated." Although Razer didn't say it out loud, he was referring to Shiv and Edje and Cutter and all the other goons that had once followed Mizo. He knew he himself was sophisticated. Just not the same breed of sophisticated as Rayn seemed to like.

"Maybe. Actually, yeah, they probably did have connections with Rayn." Edje stammered quickly, his eyes glancing between his fallen comrade looking rather uncomfortable upon the floor, and his 'leader' at the moment. Razer himself found it hilarious how the moment Mizo had passed away, the goons had come looking to him for advice. It was nice to see he had some loyalties.

Razer seemed thoughtful for a moment before his face went back to looking slightly sleepy and disgusted. "Do we have to deal with all of this now? I can't fix his broken leg! Take him somewhere that can! I want my sleep. Come back in seven hours or something. Or talk to me when I'm down at the garage working on my car. Just. Not. NOW." Razer said as he blew smoke downward out of his mouth before snuffing out the cigarette in an ashtray upon the counter. He didn't want to come off as a complete asshole, but come on. Edje could have come to explain the situation later. He could have understood dragging a wounded man into his kitchen if there had been something illegal going on. But no, this would have been easy to explain to someone. At a HOSPITAL perhaps.

Edje seemed to think before nodding. Slowly, he pulled one of Shiv's arms over his shoulders and dragged the man to his feet before they left, the sound of boots scuffing against the floor following them out.

The minute he heard the door closed, Razer sighed disdainfully and growled as he noticed the trails of grease that had followed them out. Heh, Mizo was probably happy to be dead if he had always been the one to put up with this all of the time.

Heading back into his own bedroom, the racer carefully took his coat back off and set it at the end of the bed. Next he took his shirt back off and then unbuckled his pants and let them drop to the floor before practically pouncing into the bed and throwing the comforter over his head. Sweet sleep. And that asphalt smell was finally gone.

Then a thought struck him once again.

How the heck HAD Edje gotten into his apartment?

OOooOOooOO

Waking up at around six in the morning, Razer pulled himself up against the headboard of the bed with a slight groan.

Overall he had not gotten much sleep last night at all. He would be tired all through today. At the thought of how Edje had just come barreling into his house with Shiv last night, he grimaced. It was not pleasant to have people waking you up at three in the morning. Anyone would know that after you are woken up from a peaceful sleep, it is not easy to get _back_ to sleep.

For Razer sleep had come (eventually), but it seemed as if it had not stayed very long before he had to get back up. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed much like he had three hours ago, he got up and put his clothes back on, all before grabbing his coat that was still sitting at the end of the bed as if it had been awaiting for him to wake up and put it back on.

Another day.

He would have to go down to the garage to fix the transmission on his car. If he didn't it would never run for him, and the race was but in four days. Then of course there was also the fact that Edje and Shiv and some of the others that had heard of the incident probably wanted him to go bitch at Rayn for what she had probably set up. Being who he was, Razer knew he would find it much more amusing to get back at the woman in almost the same way of what she had done to Shiv. Heck, she had a lot of people following her. What would a couple of them 'disabled' of a while matter any?

Edje would probably be happy to do the job.

Running a hand through his hair, he stalked out into the kitchen and grabbed the discarded pack of cigarettes he had left upon the counter and quickly took one and lit it. As he took a long drag upon the cigarette, his emerald eyes went back to the grease lines upon the floor. It would take a little of elbow work to get the lines to come up. Hopefully they wouldn't stain. And thank god no one had left the grease stains on the carpet in the other room. Razer prided in having his house look as orderly as himself. Obviously it wasn't perfect though, but still.

Tuning up his car would come before everything else. He had to keep up his racing appearances. After all, he had heard rumors that Jak and his other friends would be competing in the upcoming Kras City Championships once again. It was most likely while they had been lingering around Kras as of late.

And of course Razer would be in those races.

Another day.

And more asphalt to burn.

OOooOOooOO

This is my take on a day (or night) for Razer. I will probably do more fics based on just him. Hey, he's fun to write about! I need you people in return to review and favorite and all of that good stuff. I WANT REVIEWS! XD Maybe I'll write a sequel? But only if I see people wanting one! Lesson of this? Go review~!


End file.
